


Facing the News Feed

by klowee



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klowee/pseuds/klowee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell hates social media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the News Feed

**Author's Note:**

> Because sinandmisery told me to.

Beca Mitchell hates social media. She felt obligated to get a Facebook account at the end of high school (she still doesn’t understand why she submitted to the pressure), refuses to get a Twitter — but sometimes likes Instagram (like when she’s waiting in line for something — it beats the alternative of avoiding eye contact with strange transients).

 

Overall, she feels like social media gives too much power and provides too public of a platform to people who need to STFU. At least, Instagram is mostly just photos and there’s less margin for error (she’ll unfollow you if you put too many hashtags and stupid captions).

 

She will never go out of her way to connect with _anybody_ and can’t help the mild anxiety that overcomes her when someone sends her a private Facebook message — because the minute she clicks it, it’ll show it’s been read and she knows they’ll want a response. Beca Mitchell would never, ever suggest a friendship on social media.

 

So when she receives an Instagram friend request from Chloe Beale, she’s surprised. Now, she’s still fairly new to the Bellas and definitely did _not_ bring up social media in any of the group conversations — not that she could even if she wanted to — usually they’re all just listening to Aubrey Posen talk at them.

 

And of course, Chloe has an open profile. While she ignores the requests, she takes the opportunity to creep. Though Chloe is clearly close with Aubrey, there’s just something about the co-captain that she trusts — which is odd, because Beca doesn’t actually trust anyone.

 

And of course, Chloe has 782 people following her. She’s the kind of girl who can post shameless selfies and not only get away with it but also have an average of 47 likes on them. When Beca gets as far back as 74 weeks, she quickly clicks the home icon and turns off her screen.

 

Beca has to be at the radio station in fifteen minutes so she leaves Chloe in social media friendship purgatory and packs her bag.

 

But on her walk, a thought does enter her mind: Chloe Beale really does have the _bluest_ eyes. Her mind briefly fixates on the caption of the photo taken 3 weeks ago: #nofilter.

 

Halfway through her shift at the station, Jesse decides to follow her around for a while desperately trying to make a decent conversation happen. He proceeds to tell her about his favourite movies when he was a small child and she continues to nod — and on occasion, turns to make an ‘ _I still don’t care’_ face. But much to her dismay, he doesn’t back down and now her brain is left with useless information like _his favourite 80’s cartoons, his dreams of composing an epic Christmas movie soundtrack_ and _which books he can’t believe aren’t movies yet_. She can’t wait to get back to her dorm room and purge the information in exchange for sweet rhythms and mixes.

 

As you can imagine, listening to someone who loves to talk about himself for an entire shift can be exhausting. Her genuine lack of interest hasn’t put him off yet — so when they’re ready to part, she shouldn’t be surprised when he turns to her and opens his mouth.

 

“Can I get you on Facebook?” he asks as he swings his backpack over his left shoulder.

 

“Uh,” Beca pauses as she remembers how high she set her privacy settings, “Find me.”

 

She hopes to all things furry that he won’t find her — her network is still set to life pre-Barden so she’s feeling pretty good about that.

 

Once Jesse’s away and she’s happily walking home alone, she slides her headphones over her ears and pulls out her phone to play her music on random. While it’s on, she takes a look around before she opens up Instagram. She clicks on Chloe’s profile and sees that two hours ago the senior had a giant mug of coffee and a bunch of reading to do.

 

Beca carefully backs out of Chloe’s feed and puts on something upbeat — she has an enjoyable rest of her night.

 

\--

 

It’s a Bellas rehearsal and they’re working on some basic choreography when Beca notices that Chloe’s wearing that top she got when she was shopping with Aubrey before school started (12 weeks ago).

 

 _Stop being so weird_ , Beca chastises herself as she takes a step back and watches how some of the other girls are picking up the moves. She’s watching Fat Amy exaggerate the dance when she feels eyes on her. She turns her head just slightly and makes eye contact with Chloe — who smiles just a little brighter before Beca shies away.

 

Chloe’s the kind of girl who gets to be both ridiculously photogenic and painfully pretty in person. Why the red head pays so much attention to her is still a mystery to Beca.

 

And despite Beca’s best efforts, Chloe makes it difficult for Beca to keep up her whole _I hate people_ thing. In fact, the combination of Chloe destroying her MO and knowing how much the senior seems to love coffee (she has seen countless photos of different coffee cups on so many tables) — the next thing she knows, she’s inviting her out to refuel with caffeine. 

 

Rehearsal is finally over — Aubrey has taken off for a meeting with a frat group that’s considering hiring the Bellas and all the other girls have gone on with their lives for the night. It’s just Chloe, Beca and Lily on her iPad.

 

“Well, we’re making _some_ progress,” Chloe shrugs her shoulders enthusiastically and grabs chapstick from her bag to apply it.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Beca wonders when being agreeable got hard for her.

 

“Long night of studying ahead of you?”

 

“Long night,” the small brunette smirks, “But of mixing music — not so much reading. I need a coffee.”

 

“I have so much research to do for this essay due at the end of the week,” Chloe says as Beca wonders when she stopped being the first to dip out of rehearsals, “I haven’t even started yet.”

 

“I’m just heading to Manic Coffee if you, uh, want to join?” Beca wishes it came out less like a mumble — but any volume added would result in something way too awkward to deal with for her.

 

“Oh that does sound good,” Chloe agrees.

 

Beca’s face feels strange when the senior looks at her — that’s when she realizes she’s wearing a smile (and she remembers how it makes her face hurt) — but she quickly tries to neutralize her expression.

 

\--

 

And suddenly Beca finds herself sitting across a wooden table from Chloe in a warm coffee spot with muted colours everywhere. Their hot beverages are two thirds gone and the small brunette has enjoyed interesting anecdotes by the older Bella from her _very_ different high school and early university experience. Everything she shares seems fascinating in the moment and Beca is so glad that Chloe talks — because she does way better as a listener anyway.

 

“So, I’m thinking of dying my hair blonde again after graduation,” Chloe bites her bottom lip as she smiles and raises her brows after her statement.

 

“Oh yeah?” Beca nods as she remembers seeing a _Throw Back Thursday_ photo of the senior back from her last year of high school, “You look good blonde.”

 

Chloe’s forehead creases in confusion as she smiles just as Beca realizes what she just said. Quickly, she tries to cover her tracks: “I mean, you’d look good blonde. I like the red — but you could definitely pull it off.”

 

“Thanks,” Chloe says and Beca appreciates the pass.

 

Soon, Beca’s informing Chloe on the careers of her favourite DJs and she, deep down in her vinyl collection, believes that the red head’s genuinely interested.

 

As far as human interaction is concerned, it turns out Beca doesn’t hate _all_ of it as much as she may have thought, y’know, yesterday. Though she’d rather not acknowledge it aloud, this impromptu coffee session may have been the highlight of her week. That would explain that _stupid_ smile that’s returned — the one she wears all the way home.

 

\--

 

She’s in the middle of layering samples when a yawn creeps up on her. Pausing her current task, Beca pulls out her phone. While she hasn’t accepted Chloe’s Instagram friendship for _weeks_ — Beca has developed a habit of checking up on _hers_ (she justifies it by telling herself the girl opted for an open profile).

 

And while she’s half-heartedly noticed a strange pattern of sporting a stupid smile after creeping Chloe’s profile — the frown that suddenly finds its place on her face takes her by surprise. Her lungs fill and hold stale air for a moment before she starts to breathe again.

 

There’s a photo of a _dude_ and he’s smirking at the camera.

 

It was taken 45 minutes ago and has a tagged location called “Tom’s Sweet Pad”.

 

Now, Beca doesn’t know who _Tom_ is but there’s an uncomfortable weight that settles in her belly when she sees that one of Chloe’s Instagram friends comments about “how cute he is”.

 

That’s when she sees it. The recognition hit her: Tom is the guy from the shower.

 

In a breath, she’s chucked her phone onto her bed and faces her monitor again. This mild pain that’s throbbing between her ribcage — tensing her entire core — is completely foreign.

 

 _What is wrong with you?_ She yells at herself in her head. _Stop being an idiot_.

 

She spends the next few hours trying to focus on a mix that turns out to be the most garbage piece of work she’s ever produced.  She trashes it and opts for bed.

 

\--

 

Beca’s on her way to a Bella’s rehearsal when she feels a gentle tug on her backpack. She turns around to glare — but her eyes instinctively soften when they notice a pleasant red head smiling into a hello.

 

“Hey,” Beca says, “What’s up.”

 

“So today after rehearsal,” Chloe starts, “What are you doing?”

 

“I need to grab some equipment.”

 

“Oh, that sounds fun!” Chloe gently bumps into her before she says, “See, there’s this paper I really don’t want to write and I need a reason not to write it — and going shopping for a…”

 

“…MicroKorg XL. It’s a synthesizer.”

 

“Yes! I’ve been _dying_ to see one of those — yes,” Chloe says, “And that’s why I can’t do my paper this afternoon.”

 

Beca chuckles and nods, “Okay.”

 

She hadn’t really seen her in a few days (there had been four new photos posted since). And Beca was secretly working on a project to determine whether or not her eyes were sparklier in photos or in real life — and, either way, it was pretty fascinating that they were sparkling _period_.

 

And, she sighs a heavier breath; because she kind of wants to figure out what her deal with that guy was. Now, this was new to Beca — being so curious about something so strange for her. It’s just that seeing couples kind of grosses Beca out — relationships did things to people. It made them different. For whatever reason, Beca prefers the idea of Chloe, y’know, _not_ in a relationship. The idea of her attached to someone makes the small brunette a little uncomfortable — she just needs to _know_.

 

“We are going to have such a fun afternoon _not_ writing my paper,” Chloe is grinning and bumping into her again.

 

The stupid smile was back.

 

\--

 

They’re walking back from the store when Chloe suggests a hot beverage. Beca doesn’t really answer; she kind of just walks ahead a little and pulls the door open to let the senior in first.

 

So they’re halfway through their drinks and a few bites into the coffee cake Chloe insisted on (immediately after pushing Beca’s wallet back at her and sending her to sit down with a quick, ‘you get it next time.’) when Chloe tells a bad date story. Basically, this guy would talk in lyrics and when he went to kiss her — it felt like he was eating her mouth. It was funny and awful all at once.

 

Beca doesn’t quite understand it — but the idea of Chloe on dates with people kind of bothers her. She fights a frown and just says, “That’s pretty awful.”

 

“It was ridiculous.”

 

“So you’re not still dating him then?” 

 

“Haha, no,” Chloe sighs into a smile, “I’m happily unattached. And you?”

 

“Oh no,” Beca shakes her head, “I’m definitely not dating anyone who eats my face while he kisses me.”

 

“Ha-ha.”

 

“Well, contrary to popular belief, I am _not_ secretly dating Jesse,” Beca rolls her eyes.

 

“Ah! That’s like my friend Tom,” Chloe smirks, “Everyone always thinks we’re dating — but no. To be fair, we kind of tried that but it was weird. I had just stopped talking to this girl.”

 

“Oh,” Beca scans her memory of Chloe’s feed and recalls that she had wondered who that pretty brunette girl in a museum was 15 weeks ago (she’d never heard of her before).

 

 _She was_ really _pretty_ , Beca thought. There is a sense of relief and the birth of new concern all at once.

 

“You’re a really pretty girl, y’know,” Chloe says, all of a sudden.

 

“Thanks,” Beca’s a little awkward but she’s managing to get words out, “And, well, you. Well, you’re _you_. But you know that you’re pretty.”

 

They start to share stories about strange characters from grade five and transition into a discussion about their favourite lunch snacks (they both agree on Dunkaroos and Fruit by the Foot.) It turns out Chloe’s parents’ played much of the same music Beca remembers from her own youth.

 

“So, are you going out for Stacie’s birthday next weekend?” Chloe asks.

 

“I don’t know,” Beca shrugs, “Isn’t it at her friend’s house? What are her non-Bella friends even like?”

 

“I don’t know,” Chloe says, “But I think we should go. Come on, she’s on our team.”

 

“You have this knack for getting me to agree to things, eh?”

 

Beca wishes there was more coffee in her cup.

 

\--

 

Chloe posts a picture of a picture she’s made out of Fruit by the Foot pieces before the next Bella’s rehearsal. She posts a picture of an album her dad used to play a couple days after that — and a selfie Beca almost accidentally liked (boy did her heart stop for a moment).

 

Before she knows it, it’s next weekend and she and Chloe are bound for Stacie’s birthday party. They’re walking and Chloe links their arms; the contact is warm and invited. When she glances over at the red head, she bumps into her and links their arms tighter.

 

They’re inside for a while and Beca’s listening to Fat Amy explain a current dilemma that involves two of her boyfriends when she sees a random guy flirting with Chloe in her peripheral.

 

Her lungs do that thing where they forget how to process oxygen properly for a moment and after she doles out her piece of advice and Fat Amy praises her on her wisdom — she escapes for some air.

 

She knows she’s being ridiculous — Chloe is exactly as she preferred — completely unattached doing things people who aren’t in relationships are allowed to do. Alone, outside, she pulls out her phone and finds herself pulling up the red head’s profile.

 

And she sees it. A picture with her and that dude from inside.

 

Beca’s having a suck attack (otherwise known as a pouty, emotional fit — her father used to call these bouts of _feelings_ ‘suck attacks’ when she was a small child).

 

She’s outside, in some random girl’s backyard — there for Stacie’s birthday — having a stupid suck attack.

 

Well, this is lame.

 

And then she has company. She doesn’t even have to turn her head to know who’s sitting by her.

 

“Having fun?” Chloe speaks.

 

Beca turns to look at her — but when her mouth opens, words won’t come. She’s emotional right now and it’s not a state of being she’s very used to. She settles for nodding.

 

“Yeah, I believe it,” Chloe smirks at Beca and gently bumps her.

 

When Beca has feelings, which to be honest, she has a lot of — they all tend to come out as angry. So, suddenly her mouth is open and she’s ranting, “I just hate social media, y’know? It’s just the worst. And everyone’s in that party on their phones — not even talking to each other. I hate it.”

 

“Except for you, of course,” Chloe sits up a little, “You’re out here by yourself on your phone.”

 

“Well, no —“

 

“May I?” Chloe reaches for Beca’s iPhone. In the blink of an eye, it’s in her hand.

 

“What are you doing?” Beca’s staring at her phone in Chloe’s hand.

 

“I, um,” Chloe begins, “I posted it on purpose, you know.”

 

Beca kind of looks at her now — and her face gets warm. Her lungs are failing her and Chloe is observing her reaction and she knows — really _knows_ — she’s totally busted.

 

“Oh,” It’s all Beca can manage. She’s kind of blankly staring at Chloe — who is looking at her with this sparkle in her eyes (re: project, they’re definitely sparklier in real life) — and she’s suddenly aware of the close proximity.

 

“I think it’s pretty cute,” Chloe is closer now.

 

Beca’s eyes just widen a little when she processes the moment. And just when she thinks she’s figured it all out — Chloe’s leans in even _closer_ and her mouth is on hers.

 

She sees Chloe’s eyes flutter shut and feels a smile against her mouth when Beca realizes her own lips are responding.  They’re kissing and when she realizes it, a gentle jolt of electricity launches and she feels her body buzzing.

 

She stops her head from falling forward when Chloe gently backs away. She’s not sure, but it looks like Chloe’s grinning.

 

“Unlock it,” Chloe commands — holding out her phone.

 

Suddenly, Chloe’s opened up the Instagram app and is approving her own friendship. She clicks on Beca’s profile.

 

There’s nothing but one photo of her new synthesizer taken recently with the caption #BestDay.

 

“God, you’re cute,” Chloe sighs.

 

Beca shakes her head and pulls Chloe’s face close again. “I’m glad you’re, uh, unattached,” Beca says before she kisses her.

 

She still hates social media.


End file.
